clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Aunt Arctic/Gallery
Gallery Aunt Arctic In-Game Aunt Arctic Sprites Original.png|Aunt Arctic's old sprite. AA Hollywood.png|Aunt Arctic's new sprite. Aunt Arctic's Player Cards Aunt Arctic Playercard.png|Aunt Arctic's old Player Card. Aunt arctic 2013 playercard.png|Aunt Arctic's new Player Card. AuntArcticPlayerCardWithBronzeAward.png|Aunt Arctic's new Player Card with the Bronze Award. AuntArcticPlayerCardWithSilverAward.png|Aunt Arctic's new Player Card with the Silver Award. AuntArcticPlayerCardWithGoldAward.png|Aunt Arctic's new Player Card with the Gold Award. AuntArcticPlayerCardWithIglooGlitch.png|Aunt Arctic's new Player Card with the mascot igloo glitch. Aunt Arctic's Giveaways Aunt Arctic's Autograph J.png|Aunt Arctic's Autograph. 9021 icon.png|Aunt Arctic's Autograph's icon. Aunt Arctic's Giveaway (ID 9113) Aunt Arctic 2011.png|Aunt Arctic's Giveaway. ClothingIcons9113.png|Aunt Arctic's Giveaway's icon. Aunt Arctic's Giveaway (ID 9144) 9144 photos.png|Aunt Arctic's Giveaway. 9144.icon.png|Aunt Arctic's Giveaway's icon. Aunt Arctic's Gift Aunt_Arctic's_Gift.png|Aunt Arctic's Gift. Aunt_Arctic's_Gift_icon.png|Aunt Arctic's Gift's icon. Aunt Arctic's Press Giveaway Clothing Photos 9196.png|Aunt Arctic's Press Giveaway. Clothing Icons 9196.png|Aunt Arctic's Press Giveaway's icon. Aunt Arctic's Stamp Stamp33.png|Aunt Arctic's stamp. MeetingAuntArcticStampPopUp.png|Aunt Arctic's stamp's Stamp Earned pop-up. YourNewStamps;AuntArctic.png|Aunt Arctic's stamp's Your New Stamps pop-up. AA'sStampInStampBookUnearned.png|Aunt Arctic's stamp in the Stamp Book before being earned. AA'sStampInStampBookEarned.png|Aunt Arctic's stamp in the Stamp Book after being earned. ScrollingOverAA'sStamp.png|The pop-up that appears when rolling over Aunt Arctic's stamp. Friend List Friend Icons Aunt Arctic when she is offline on the buddy list.png|Aunt Arctic's old offline icon. Screenshot_931.png|Aunt Arctic's old online icon. AuntArcticNewOfflineIcon.png|Aunt Arctic's new offline icon. Aabuddylist.png|Aunt Arctic's new online icon. Online Pop-Ups Screenshot_930.png|The old pop-up telling you that Aunt Arctic is online. Auntarcticon.png|The new pop-up to let you know Aunt Arctic is online. Friend List Request Pop-Ups TryingToFriendAAWithFriendList.png|The old pop-up from when someone tries to friend Aunt Arctic via the Friend List. LookingForAAOnFriendListAlreadyFriends.png|The old pop-up from when someone who is friends with Aunt Arctic types down her name, but doesn't press find. AuntArcticNewFriendListPopUp.png|The new pop-up from when someone tries to friend Aunt Arctic via the Friend List. AuntArcticNewFriendListBeforeSearch.png|The new pop-up from when someone who is friends with Aunt Arctic types down her name, but doesn't press find. Aunt Arctic's Signature Arctic sig.png|Aunt Arctic's signature. Aunt Arctic Spotted In-Game During the Penguin Play Awards 2010 Aunt arctic1.1.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Backstage. During the 6th Anniversary Party Aunt Arctic adfasdaggsd.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Book Room. Aunt Arctic -Kawkeet.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Book Room. Aunt Arctic 2 -Kawkeet.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Book Room. During the Holiday Party 2011 Screen shot 2011-12-16 at 3.52.27 PM.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Bakery. Screen shot 2011-12-16 at 3.54.49 PM.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Bakery. During the Earth Day Party 2012 Screenshot 1097.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Snow Forts. Aunt aaaaaaaaaa.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Snow Forts. Screenshot 1104.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Snow Forts. Screenshot 1105.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Snow Forts. MeetingAunt20124.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Snow Forts. During the Marvel Superhero Takeover 2012 AAmarvel.jpg|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Downtown Showdown. blue-auntarctic.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Coffee Shop. During the Hollywood Party 1joshuarulesWithAuntArctic2ndTimeServerWhiteoutRoomPlaza.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Plaza. AA Hollywood Party 2013.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Plaza. 1joshuarulesWithAuntArctic3TimeIgluPlazaPenguinInvisibleGlitch.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Plaza. Screenshot_110.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Awards Show. Aunt Arctic Cove.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted in in the Cove. During the Marvel Superhero Takeover 2013 Me and Aunt Arctic 29 04 13.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Forest in the server Wool Socks. Who what when where why AA.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Book Room. GN AA 5 2013.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Book Room. AA Meetup.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Book Room. AA MET AGAIN GN.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Town. AA Office 2013 GN.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Town. AA SERVER COZy.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Town in the server Cozy. AA MEET 2013 gn 3.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Book Room. AA in Coffee Shop 2013.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Coffee Shop. twinkiearctic4.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Lighthouse. twinkiearctic2.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Coffee Shop. AA at superhero party.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Villain HQ. 1joshuarulesWithAA8thTimeNote;I'mUnderAA'sPlayerCard.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Plaza. 1joshuarulesWithAA6thTimeFlocoDeNevePortugueseForest.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Forest in the portuguese server Floco de Neve. Aunt Arctic Ask Background.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Book Room in the server Beanie. Aunt Arctic With Meh1.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Book Room in the server Beanie. Aunt Arctic With Meh2.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Book Room in the server Beanie. AASPOT.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Pizza Parlor in the server Icicle. AAchatting.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Dock in the server Icicle. AASpottED.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Dock in the server Icicle. AASPottEDD.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Beach in the server Icicle. AA MArvel 2013.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Town. AA MArvel 2.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Town. TYMEKMEETSAA1.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Stage. TYMEKMEETSAA2.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Book Room. TYMEKMEETSAA3.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Book Room. TYMEKMEETSAA4.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Town. TYMEKMEETSAA5.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Stage. TYMEKMEETSAA6.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Pizza Parlor. TYMEKMEETSAA7.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Pizza Parlor. EPFBONDAUNTARCTIC.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Plaza. Aunt Arctic Printer GN.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Book Room. EXCELLENT WORK AA.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Coffee Shop. hitoumarvel.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Book Room. AAATTHEDOCK.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Dock in the server Slushy. 1joshuarulesWithAA5thTimeJourDeNiegeFrenchCoffeeShop.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the Coffee Shop in the french server Jour de Niege. Plush imagesCAJ22XNX.jpg|The Aunt Arctic Limited Edition Penguin plush. Aunt Arctic in Games In Card-Jitsu AuntArcticPowerCardEnter.png|Aunt Arctic entering the Card-Jitsu game. AuntArcticPowerCardDrawing.png|Aunt Arctic drawing on a piece of paper. AuntArcticPowerCardAttack.png|Aunt Arctic attacking a player. AuntArcticPowerCardRollingUp.png|Aunt Arctic rolling up her piece of paper. AuntArcticPowerCardHighFive.png|Aunt Arctic high fiving a player. In Smoothie Smash AuntArcticAwaitingSmoothie.png|Aunt Arctic waiting for her smoothie. AuntArcticDrinkingSmoothie.png|Aunt Arctic drinking her smoothie. AuntArcticSmoothieRecipe.png|Aunt Arctic's smoothie recipe. In Issues of the Club Penguin Times Ask Aunt Arctic AskAuntArcticOldestIcon.png|Aunt Arctic's oldest Ask Aunt Arctic icon. AskAuntArcticOldestIconScrolledOver.png|Aunt Arctic's oldest Ask Aunt Arctic icon when scrolled over. AskAuntArcticOldestIconWithBandaid.png|Aunt Arctic's oldest Ask Aunt Arctic icon with a band-aid. AskAuntArcticOldestIconWithBandaidScrolledOver.png|Aunt Arctic's oldest Ask Aunt Arctic icon with a band-aid when scrolled over. AskAuntArcticOldIcon.png|Aunt Arctic's old Ask Aunt Arctic icon. AskAuntArcticOldIconScrolledOver.png|Aunt Arctic's old Ask Aunt Arctic icon when scrolled over. AskAuntArcticOldIconSuperVillain.png|Aunt Arctic's old Ask Aunt Arctic icon on the super villain side of the Club Penguin Times. AskAuntArcticOldIconSuperVillainScrolledOver.png|Aunt Arctic's old Ask Aunt Arctic icon on the super villain side of the Club Penguin Times when scrolled over. AskAuntArcticNewIcon.png|Aunt Arctic's new Ask Aunt Arctic icon. AskAuntArcticNewIconScrolledOver.png|Aunt Arctic's new Ask Aunt Arctic icon when scrolled over. In Issues of the Club Penguin Times AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue97.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #97 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue98.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #98 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue99A.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #99 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue99B.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #99 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue100A.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #100 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue100B.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #100 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue100C.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #100 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue101.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #101 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue102A.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #102 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue102B.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #102 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue104A.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #104 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue104B.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #104 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue129A.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #129 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue129B.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #129 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue129C.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #129 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue157A.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #157 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue157B.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #157 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue298.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #298 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue305.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #305 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue307.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #307 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue308.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #308 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue313.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #313 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue319.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #319 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue320.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #320 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue321.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #321 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue322.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #322 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue323.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #323 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue324.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #324 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue325.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #325 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue326.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #326 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue328.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #328 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue337A.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #337 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue337B.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #337 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue338A.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #338 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue338B.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #338 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue340.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #340 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue345A.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #345 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue345B.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #345 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue354.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #354 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue355A.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #355 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue355B.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #355 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue358.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #358 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue359.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #359 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue363.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #363 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue364.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #364 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue367.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #367 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue368.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #368 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue372.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #372 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue375A.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #375 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue375B.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #375 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue376A.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #376 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue376B.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #376 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue380.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #380 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue384.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #384 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue385.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #385 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue394.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #394 of the Club Penguin Times. aa mancala.PNG|Aunt Arctic in issue #398 of the Club Penguin Times. a2222.PNG|Aunt Arctic in issue #400 of the Club Penguin Times. Aunt_Happy.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #400 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue414.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #410 of the Club Penguin Times. AuntArcticInCPTimes;Issue410.png|Aunt Arctic in issue #414 of the Club Penguin Times. In Comics DeadlinesComicClubPenguin.png|Aunt Arctic in the comic Deadlines. On Club Penguin Wallpaper ClubPenguinWallpaperAA,PB,G,&Cadence.png|Aunt Arctic with Gary, the Penguin Band, and Cadence backstage on a wallpaper. Cpwallpaper12.png|Aunt Arctic with Gary and Rockhopper on Club Penguin's logo on a wallpaper. CFC2.jpg|Aunt Arctic with Rockhopper and many Coins for Change donaters on the world on a wallpaper. Artwork Aunt Arctic Artwork PSAcotmpaa.png|Aunt Arctic looking worried. Aunt_Arctic41.png|Aunt Arctic looking up while looking worried. auntarctic1.png|Aunt Arctic flipping a pizza. auntarctic3.png|Aunt Arctic sitting. auntarctic6.png|Aunt Arctic writing on a notepad. auntarctic7.png|Aunt Arctic doing a dancing. auntarctic11.png|Aunt Arctic hugging her typewriter. auntarctic5.png|Aunt Arctic running. auntarctic13.png|Aunt Arctic playing a guitar. auntarctic8.png|Aunt Arctic waving. auntarctic10.png|Aunt Arctic shrugging. auntarctic12.png|Aunt Arctic holding out a microphone. auntarctic9.png|Aunt Arctic holding out a microphone during a April Fool's Day party. AuntArcticTundraBoard.png|Aunt Arctic lying down beside a Tundra Board. AuntArcticJetpack.png|Aunt Arctic flying a Jet Pack. Aunt Arctic Cart Surfing.png|Aunt Arctic riding a Mine Cart. Aunt Arctic in Bee Costume.PNG|Aunt Arctic wearing a Bee Costume and Bee Wings. Aunt_Arctic_in_postcard.png|Aunt Arctic holding out a piece of paper. Aunt_Arctic42.png|Aunt Arctic holding an ice cream cone. Aunt_Arctic33.png|Aunt Arctic digging in a box. Aunt_Arctic28.png|Aunt Arctic in a pile of envelopes. Aunt_Arctic36.png|Aunt Arctic without her glasses. Aunt arctic push.png|Aunt Arctic pushing something. AuntArctic.png|Aunt Arctic looking up while holding a notepad. Aunt Arctic Issue 376.png|Aunt Arctic holding a balloon. Aunt Arctic55.png|Aunt Arctic leaning on something while holding something. Aunt Arctic Eating Pizza Transparent.png|Aunt Arctic eating a pizza. Aunt Arctic 2013.png|Aunt Arctic holding a notepad and pencil. Aunt Arctic Feb 2013.png|Aunt Arctic waving forward. AAWalkingPuffles.png|Aunt Arctic walking two puffles. AAWalkingPufflesPose.png|Aunt Arctic's puffle walking pose. AuntArctic2013NewDesignPose.png|Aunt Arctic presenting something. Aunt Arctic 2013.png|Aunt Arctic holding a notepad and pencil while facing right. Auntarctic .png|Aunt Arctic holding a notepad and pencil while facing left. BJcun9jCUAEnXhL.png|Aunt Arctic looking at a piece of paper while holding a cup of coffee. AuntArcticCardJitsu.png|Aunt Arctic in a Card-Jitsu outfit. Aunt_Arctic_Mancala.png|Aunt Arctic playing sitting and thinking. Aunt_Artic_Clapping.png|Aunt Arctic with a Purple Puffle on her head. Aunt_Arctic_Reyiz.png|Aunt Arctic with her Laptop Aunt Arctic24.png|Aunt Arctic looking into a fishbowl. AuntArcticRunning.png|Aunt Arctic running. AuntArcticWithLeiAndDrink804228229.png|Aunt Arctic with a Friends Forever Lei and a Tropical Smoothie. Aunty A.png|Aunt Arctic's picture from the Club Penguin Blog announcing meet up times during the 8th Anniversary Party. Director Artwork :Main article: The Director of The EPF Director_of_cp.png|The Director talking. Rooms_Herbert_HQ_Director.png|The Director from Operation: Blackout. Hot_Sauce_Director.png|The Director briefing. Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries